The time after the fighting
by Seginogami
Summary: ok my first story and i know its not going to be up to par with alot of you but id like some reviews and some constructive criticism if you have any
1. Regret

**Regret**

She was alone right now she hardly ever got that anymore, her whole body hurt from the last fight and now she was thinking about how she could get back at him or maybe do more. Fiona Fox the red vixen one that had once been a proud member of the freedom fights several years ago was now nothing more than the play thing for the whole of the Anit-freedom Fights. She was utterly alone in this world she didn't belong she could tell she was the only one that seemed to glow in a world of darkness.

Fiona looked up again as she heard the base door close and footsteps head her way she cringed and hid in the corner of the room with nothing to hide behind she was exposed still but just maybe who ever it was, was drunk again. "Please, please, please don't let them be here for me." She begged to no one but it seemed someone had heard her since the foot steps went right past her door and down the hall outside it. With that she sighed and whipped her brow relaxing again.

"I cant take this anymore look at me I was a mighty worrier before now im hiding in my room scared everyday of what they might do to me again." She slammed her fist down on the bed there and growled low to herself looking at the door again as more footsteps came to her. This time though they stopped before her door and when it opened Fiona had to fight back a scream as she saw Scoruge again, his face was tinged red from the obvious amount of beer he had drank. "We-oh mm, well look at what I found her a sexy little vixen all for me." Fiona growled at him and that only seemed to make him chuckle as he slowly advanced on her a dark glint in his eyes one that Fiona knew all to well by now.

He reached out and gripped her in an oddly gentle grasp and lifted her chin so she could look at him and for a moment she thought she might see the Scoruge she had lost so long ago, but she was wrong… A moment after she looked up at him his hand slammed into her face and sent her sprawling across the floor holding her stinging cheek while fresh tears corsed down her already matted and dirty fur. "Little whore ill teach you to screw around behind my back." Was all he said to her she looked up at him confused by this. "What the hell are you talking about you keep me in this room for most of the day how can I do anything with anyone else." He snarled at her and slapped her again knocking her all the way down this time then picked her up and threw her onto the bed making her whine as she was held tightly by him, her hands gripping his as he lifted her into the air by the collar of her black shirt and looked at her an even more sadistic smirk on his face. "Oh im sorry did you want to go outside well I guess I can let that happen." In a moment he had thrown her sending her flying out the bed room window and down into the dead forest of there world.

She didn't know how long she had been out but when she woke she saw she was still outside and half buried under the underbrush, she sat up quickly but regretted it as soon as she did as she screamed and held her side apparently when she was thrown out the window a large chunk of glass had embedded itself in her side and was still there covered in blood and dirt from the ground. She whimpered as she looked around not really sure where she was now but didn't really care she was away from the group and that meant a lot to her right then looking down her leg looked pretty bad as well but it didn't hurt as much. She had to get the glass out of her first and looked down at its shimmering red edges sticking out of her, she whimpered as she tore her pants leg off and gripped the glass with the cloth between her hand and the glass and took a deep breath and yanked it out making her scream in pure agony as it tore more flash out with its sharp edges. Once it was out she threw it away and tied the bloody clothe around her middle to try and keep it from bleeding as much now she stood without problem though she still acked all over from the fall and the big hole in her side right now but she didn't care she walked out of the forest of dead trees and once in the town again snatched herself a cloak and wrapped it around her body and head hiding who she was from every person around her.

After walking for a while and punching out a few of the lower class people around her thinking she was a local whore. As she walked she headed for the treasury that her and the Anti-freedom Fighters had used to stash there loot over the years and once inside she started to shift threw the dust for the one thing she knew would help her get away…the Warp Ring. She searched and searched for it for hours all the while having to stop and breath since her side pained her so badly, she whined after looking for another hour and not finding the ring she could only think of one other place it could be and that was with Scourge.

Shaking as she thought about going back she took a few deep breaths and looked back out going and locking the door after taking a few of her things from the vault there and then headed for the base she hated with a passion now. As she walked back she checked her things making sure that the few martial arts weapons she had worked well enough to use and they did the wrist blades were an added touch of her own personal design that would help her in blocking and fighting others. After warming herself up to a safe degree since her side would bleed to badly if she over exerted herself and reopened some of the inner wounds. She walked out of the town and to the base now and stopped just short of the base front door and after a moments hesitation she walked inside and looked around. Not seeing anyone in the front area she walked in deeper and took in more of the base looking around she had to hold her nose as the smell of vomit and beer hit her, she sighed and held her head looking at the rest of her old team and was disgusted she had ever worked with them. "No wonder im not getting attacked there all fucking drunk off there asses, fuck it now where the hell is that green bastard." She growled as she moved threw the mass of drunken slobs on the floor and once across the room she looked back into her old room not seeing the bustard there she headed deeper inside the base and headed for Scourge's room and as she got closer the sounds of sex and panting reached her ears making her run now as she headed back into the room and as soon as she opened the door she stopped dead, in the room Scourge was fucking the dark version of Amy rose, her name Niki Thorn.

In a fit of rage Fiona lunged into the room and nailed Niki across the face with her balled up fist and sent her flying across the room and into a wall on the other side, that made her side hurt badly but it felt good to have the satisfaction of seeing a shocked Scourge on the bed. "F-f-f-Fiona your alive but...but how I killed you myself." These only made her growl and smash him in the chest with her fist and knock him back into the wall she snarled again at him and looked up. "So you just got rid of me so you could bring in another little toy for you to play with is that it Scourge." he was rubbing his chest right now it had an imprint of her fist on it right over the scars he had as well. "What the hell do you care for its not like were we're together anymore any way just face it you had your run in the gang and helped us with the fight against the Freedom fighters but that's over Sonic and all the others are gone Sally and Kane are ruling Mobius and have blocked off the highway so we cant get back in your useless to me now."

Fiona just growled again and looked away finding it hard to think that all this time he had just been using her to get snips of pain out of the ones she used to call friends, she felt more tears coming but held them back she would cry later and not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry anymore. She looked up again just in time to see him rush her and as she tried to back away from him lost her balance and was left open and of course he took that and Kicked her hard sending her flying into the hallway again making her roll and finally stop in the hall holding her chest and gut where his foot had connected with her, she was gasping for breath now as a blue flash happened and Scorge was over her again looking down at her holding the Warp ring in his hand. "Fine your dead to me here anyway might as well put you somewhere where you cant punch my real girlfriend, say hi to that blue dumbass for me when you see him." she gasped and as the light hit her she had never been so scared before.

Hours, maybe, later she was woken up by bird songs and the sounds of other animals running around her in the woods, she sat up and held her pained side again before standing and looking around her. Everything was so different from what she was used to seeing the trees were bright and green full of life and the grass under her feet was thick and lush she looked around at this area now and saw she had landed in a small clearing in the trees which was lucky for her since other wise shed be draped across a tree branch right now. "Where the hell am I and why do I have a bad feeling about this place like something really bad is going to happen." She took her first tentative step in this new place and then another and another and soon she was walking out of the woods and into what she assumed was a clearing or something there were lots of humans around though they looked nothing like the iron queen or the iron king did, these humans looked happy and relaxed not angry and bent on killing everything around them she walked out slowly wondering if anyone would take notice of her and when none of them seemed particularly surprised that she was there or anything she started to walk a little more confidently and hurried out of the clearing.

Once outside the clearing she got a good look at where she was though still had no idea where it was she knew she was in a city now and a big one at that. She whistled softly as she walked out onto the sidewalk and pulled her cloak close to her trying to hide the growing blood stain on it from the humans around her she walked for a while lost and alone as she looked for something or someone that looked like they could help her and soon found an old man waiting in front of a store for his wife, Fiona walked slowly up to him and asked in a hushed voice. "Um sir do you think you could tell me where im at im lost right now." The old man looked down at her and nodded slowly. "Why you're in Station square the biggest city on earth right now as for where you are in this city you're in the market district over there to the right leads to the housing district and to the left is the recreational areas." She looked around and even though she was still confused she nodded to him and thanked him for his time before heading off again into the streets. Again after walking for however many miles she had she came across a small Electronics shop on the corner of the street and as most of them did this one had a bunch of different sized TV sitting there in the window for everyone to watch as they walked by. Fiona stopped and watched the commercials for a while before she went pale in the face a news broadcast had just came up about how a mister Sonic T. hedgehog and his friends Knuckles, Amy Rose and Miles Tails Prower had once again defeated the evil Dr. Eggman and stopped another attack on the city. She backed away from the TV's slowly now scared of even thinking about what Sonic and Tails were doing here let alone Amy, at that she ran away from the shop and the TVs and hurried out of the district somehow having gotten turned around in the winding roads she ended up back at the Clearing she had started from and was panting hard holding her side which had started to bleed again badly. She whined softly and leaned against the small brick wall that showed the entrance of the clearing and slid down on the small wall crying now as she held her side. "God what do I do now." She asked to no one around her that's when her fur prickled and the sound of a very familiar voice reached her from someone standing over to her right. "Well first you need to get the wound looked at then after that maybe tell me whats going on."


	2. Old Memories

**Old Memories**

It had been so long since she had heard that voice or seen his face but she knew him when she did see them, she had turned slowly to him her eyes wide with fear as she looked up at Sonic standing next to her looking down at her with a concerned look in his eyes. She stood slowly and was about to try and run from him but caught her foot on her leg and feel over onto the ground hitting her hurt side and screaming in pain as the cut opened more and bleed worse. Sonic seeing this rushed to her side and picked her up looking at the growing blood stain on her side and gasped. "Jeez lady how long have you been walking around like this we need to get you to a hospital fast." with that and a short leg wind up Sonic bolted with a stunned Fiona in his arms**. **As he ran she panicked more and struggled weakly in his grip holding her side and gasping for breath she didn't want him to see her like this not after everything she had done to him over the years.

A few seconds later they were in the Hospital she had been laid on a stretcher and was now being carted off into the hospital with her trying to keep her eyes open as the loss of that much blood was making it hard to stay awake and do anything besides make weak grunts of protest and whines of pain as her side flared up again as if telling her to shut up. She finally gave up and let things go on as they would she was moved to another bed soon after and rolled onto her good side where her cloak was removed and her side reveled to many gasps as the doctors saw her wound and how bad it looked. She was only awake now from the constant pain in her body as she heard muffled calls for things by the humans around her many hurrying back and forth looking frantically at her. _"Is it really that bad?"_ was all she could think of and again the pain hit and woke her up though this time it was a different pain one that stung greatly and made her scream and struggle to get away from that side of the bed but was held still by two pairs of strong hands. She cried and whined to them but they seemed to not care and only worked on her soon a small mask was placed over her muzzle and after that everything went black.

Sonic stood out in the hall now wondering about the woman he had brought here she seemed vaguely familiar to him when he saw a brief second of red fur and the tail from under the cloak she had wrapped around her. He began to pace now thinking about the girl. "Where have I seen her before she seemed to know me but I don't think I ever met her but yet I feel like I have…AHHHH why do I have to think so much?" he rubbed his head now and sighed looking down the hall as he saw doctors coming out of the room the girl was in with bloody gloves and aprons which made him worry all the more and rush down the hall. "Yo doc, she's ok right I didn't just bring her here to die did I?" The doctor looked down at him and shook his head to Sonic. "Oh my no no, she's actually quiet fine she's just asleep right now she had a very infected…well hole in her side and we had to clean it out and remove several shards of glass from inside it as well but after that all we had to do is stitch her up and now were letting her sleep you can wait in the room with her if you like until she wakes up." Sonic nodded to the doctor and walked in slowly looking at the calm sleep form of the red fox girl on the bed and again was plaeged by an odd feeling of knowing this person. Sitting down in a chair next to the bed he looked at her thinking constantly now as his mind was forcing itself to remember her, he sighed and laid back in the chair holding his head while looking up at the ceiling.

As he sat there thinking for hours and hours only getting very vague memories about his old home on another planet called Mobius as well though he had different friends, he looked down having felt awful about forgetting them all his mind was fighting back a wall of images and feelings a girl he loved leaving him and another betraying him. He shook his head slowly and sighed looking back at this girl and remembered her now clearly, and you might have thought Sonic would have still held a grudge against her for what she had done but over the years something so old seemed so stupid to him now a fight over everything when the iron queen was advancing on them all intent on either enslaving them or killing them. He looked up at her again and even though he remembered her, her name escaped him still he had questions for her but would wait for her to wake.

Hours later Fiona woke and slowly opened her eyes but hated doing that as the bright light hurt her eyes, she groaned and covered her eyes from the light and sighed then noticed her side felt better and felt it felling the tightly woven bands in her skin made her wiggle slightly and feel odd but she sighed and sat up slowly holding her side since it was still sore, she looked around and went pale again looking at Sonic asleep in the chair next to her bed and pulled the blankets close over her reveled body. She sighed now and had to wait until he woke up and threatened her or worse beat her like Scourge used to do, she lay there thinking and thinking on what she had done before to him and tails and sighed. "There is no way in hell he's going to have forgiven me over that why did I do that, why god I was stupid then fucking Scourge I should have killed him back in that room him and that slut of his as well." She growled deeply before she stopped and heard Sonic groan softly and wake up. He woke up and looked around having forgotten about where he was before he saw the girl on her side and that made him wake up all the way and stand looking at her. "Hey you ok are you awake there." Fiona sighed and rolled over to look at him and was surprised that he was not mad but again looked concerned about her. He smiled and sat back down. "Oh good your awake im glad your feeling better." She looked at him confused again. "Why are you being nice to me after what I did to you after what I did to Tails…" she looked down at the bed now and sighed.

Sonic just smiled at her now. "well first off id like to know your name then maybe we can talk right." She looked up at him a little hurt by him not remembering her name. "You don't remember me…Im Fiona Fox you and me used to go out before I cheated on you and betrayed you." Sonic sat back and nodded to her. "I know I remembered your face and what you did just not your name, and as for why im not mad at you I don't think I have much of a right to anymore the old days are just that the old days, iv got no reason to worry about what happened like 10 years ago, im older and more mature now, being 20 does that for you as im sure you know right." She nodded slowly to him knowing what he meant by that. Sonic smiled at her though it went away after a second and as he looked her over or what he could look over on her. "What happened to you Fiona you looked so much better when we were fighting before in Knothole." She sighed and sat up again keep the sheets over her and took a deep breath before she told him about the years after the fighting and what Scourge and her old friends had done to her.

She looked up at him and saw the dark look in his eyes before she looked down again. "You can imagine I feel now looking back on what I did to you and Tails." Sonic nodded to her and sighed again looking at her. "Yeah I can imagine that but I won't hold it against you not after all these years your welcome to come back to the place im staying at if you need a place to crash." She looked up again at him and after a moment then nodded slowly to him. "Sure I guess you sure the others are going to be as forgiving as you." He sighed at that. "Probably not especially Amy she hates anyone that ever hurt me or even thinks about me she's gotten a lot worse then what she used to be back in Knothole." She sighed to that and nodded as well. "I guess I deserve whatever she throws at me after what I did to you all." Sonic chuckled at that. "Id watch what you say on that you might just get hit with something she does throw at you." Fiona nodded to him and got up slowly before she remembered she was naked and the sheets feel from around her and she just stood there looking at herself then up to Sonic how a nose bleed and a huge blush one his face, she screamed and snapped him out of his trance and covered his eyes and nose as she feel back out of his chair and rushed out of the room saying. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

A little later she walked out dressed in a new looking outfit of a black shirt and some blue jeans and blushed when she looked at Sonic as he did as well when he looked up at her. Both walked in relative silence form the hospital and for about half the walk as well before he broke the silence between them. "Um…I should tell you that im bunking in a humans house for now so you're going to have to get used to some confined space with the others, just don't worry about the others if anyone gives you a hard time tell me ill handle it ok." She nodded to him and gave him a weak smile before looking down. "Right ill just try to avoid starting any fights or anything." Sonic nodded to her and walked with her the last few blocks to the Thorndike mansion he brought her in and introduced her as an old friend of his that had just arrived from Mobius as well Tenaka, Ellie and Chris all welcomed her with a hug and smiles before they went off leaving Sonic alone with Fiona again and in another awkward silence. He led her to the kitchen and pulled out something to eat from the fridge and set the plate down between them and started to pick small bits off and eat them she did the same though since she was hungry she ate faster then him and also took bigger bites as well, after a little while the two started to talk and reminisce about the old days when they were kids She had a bit more to say since she had been threw a lot more with the Anit-freedom fighters but her stories were a lot darker and more serious, he nodded to her and after a while moved over to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled again. "Well you might like the dangerous part of things but at least with me you won't be hurt again." She looked up at him and after a moment nodded and suddenly hugged him tightly soon sobbing into his chest which made Sonic think he had done something wrong to upset her like this and put his hands around her looking at her worried. "Aw crap sorry Fiona I didn't mean to upset you." She just shook her head and sobbed for a little longer before she calmed down and just sat there. "No its ok im just not used to being treated so nice please don't think you upset me im not sad." Sonic nodded to her and put his arms back around her and let her rest against him he smiled at her now and let her rest patting her back softly.


	3. Seeking Forgivness

**Seeking Forgiveness**

After her breakdown and the continues support of Sonic Fiona sighed again lying in the small bed they speared her in an extra room in the house. She was restless that night looking up at the ceiling again staring at the same dark light fixture hanging down, she finally had, had enough and moved over and off the bed and headed out to the balcony looking out over the dark landscape before her it was calm here not tens like everyone was ready to snap and start killing each other or someone else. As she stood there on the balcony her ears flicked back and forth as she heard what she guessed was snoring, looking around now for the snoring she saw Sonic again in his usual place on the roof of the mansion. He was sleeping so peacefully with his hands behind his head and a leg over the other and as she looked at him she found herself admiring his runners form. Sure she had seen it before on Scourge but Sonic was different he was pumped up with energy from something that wasn't him or disfigured by the scars Scourge had on both face and body.

After a little while she shook her head and snapped herself out of her trance and sighed looking down again. "Right like hed ever go for me he's got Amy now or someone." She hated herself for giving him up in the first place now and even more now that she could see how forgiving he could be after what she did to him. She shuddered thinking bout Amy but then just smirked and leaned on the balcony rail. "Well last time we fought she couldn't touch me and well I'm pretty sure I can still handle her dame it I need to warm up in the morning to be ready for her." After that she laid back down and finding some solace in the fact Sonic was within screaming distance she managed to fall into a fitful sleep for the night.

In the morning she woke bright and early and found Sonic had left already which made her a bit sad but knew he must have something to do and left it be. After a little searching she found the kitchen again and made herself a small breakfast and then left into the backyard, where she had plenty of room to work with, she smiled again and as she set down her water bottle and other gear which Sonic had grabbed from the hospital yesterday before she went to bed. She put on her wrist blades and fitted them again to her arms and sighed doing some stretches before she took off her sweat pants and was let to work out in her shorts and tank top. She first started out with some shadow boxing imagining an enemy and started to fight it having it know everything she did she started off with basic kicks and punches and started to slowly build into combos and more advanced movements she was at the end of the little fight jumping all over hammering her enemy with blows that would have killed a real person easy. She had to stop for now since her side was flaring up again and since she didn't want to break her stitches and reopen her wound, she sat down and panted taking her water bottle and gulped down some nice cold water.

While Fiona was busy getting ready for a fight Amy had just come back from shopping with Ellie and smiled as they brought in bags of food with little cream holding a big bag as well trying not to loose her balance and spill the vegetables out all over the floor. They all managed to get into the kitchen and set there bags down with thanks from Ellie Cream and Amy both headed out and back to the main room and sit down to watch some TV and sighed. "Well Cream I think we did pretty well Ellie will be able to make lots of yummy meals for us for a while with all that and maybe I can make a special dinner for me and Sonic." Cream sweat dropped at that and laughed softly before she smiled again. "Maybe Amy but you know mister Sonic doesn't like that kind of stuff he might just wonder off again." Amy sighed and sat back. "Oh Cream you just don't understand men like I do, Sonic is just playing hard to get that's what I love about him his wild spirit and his attitude abut everything." Cream she rolled her eyes and started to play with the few dolls she had gotten over her time there with Cheese who was having fun with it as well.

Fiona sighed after her work out breathing hard and sweating as she had found a good sized tree to attack and see her strength after so long she was doing well but it wasn't enough for her she felt like she should be able to do more even with the hole in her side. "Dame it come on Fiona at this rate that prissy little pink bitch is going to kick your ass." She growled as she got harder in her attacks slamming her feet and hands into the trunk of the tree beating it harder and harder before she gave it just one huge punch and broke the tree in half making it explode and fall over leaving her growling and panting as she looked at the ruined tree trunk. "AHHH FUCK." She just screamed and hit the ground hard before sitting back and breathing hard as she tried to relax her pulsing muscles, with a grunt she felt her side and sighed feeling a few popped stitches and groaned though no blood was coming out of the wound she knew if Amy did get into a fight with her more would pop and she would start to bleed again, Fiona grunted and stood up holding her side as she walked back to the house picking her Sweat pants up as she walked back while drinking from her water bottle gulping it down.

As soon as she got inside she saw Ellie there and waved to her weakly before going out to the main room to relax as soon as she walked in though her and Amy locked eyes and just stared at each other before Amy pointed at her and hammer at the ready. "Its you what the hell are you doing here." Fiona just looked back at her dropping her things and crossing her arms looking at her. "Yeah its me and im here because I was forced to this planet of yours."

Amy scoffed at that and jumped down off the couch looking at her glaring pure hatred at her. "Right that's what you want everyone to believe isn't it well you wont trick me again you heart breaker." Fiona looked down at that and growled deeply. "Listen to me you pink bitch I have had to pay for that crime already and I don't need someone like you reminding me about it." At that Amy just laughed at her. "Right like you have to pay for anything you did to us in the past you made Sonics life a living hell for the years we fought, he never got over what you or your fucked up boy friend did to him and his life Sally left him for a fucking monkey and you went to another demission to fuck his negative him."

Fiona lunged on her for that and kicked her right in the face sending the pink hedgehog spinning and skidding across the floor until she stopped and stood up holding her bruised cheek now. "Alright you little bitch you want to fight ill fight." She lifted her hammer and charged her with much more speed than Fiona remembered her having and before Fiona knew what was going on she was half way in a wall gasping for breath from the hammer blow Amy had hit her with, Fiona looked down at her and saw her sitting there smirking at her with her hammer head on the ground. "Looks like you started to suck over the years Fiona that's too bad for you but at least now I can defend Sonic without you whipping me." Fiona grunted and pulled herself free from the wall and feel to her knees holding her middle and side as they all hurt so badly now she even tasted blood in her mouth. "P-please Amy I promised him I wouldn't fight."

She spoke so softly since she was trying to get her breath back and looked up at Amy now who seemed even more pissed off. "Your going to lie to my face now as well is that it you're going to lie to me using Sonic as an excuse how low can you get." Fiona struggled to her feet and held her side looking at Amy now she was about to say something before Amy nailed her in the side of the face with her hammer knocking Fiona out the front window of the house and made her scream as the glass cut her as she flew threw the window and out onto the lawn followed quickly by Amy her hammer still held high over her head about the bring it down on her she swung to but instead off hitting Fiona the hammer stopped over her head Fiona looked up at the hammer just inches from her muzzle and backed away quickly and saw Amy glaring at Sonic who was holding the hammer still with his hand. "Amy what the fuck is wrong with you, you were about to kill her weren't you." Amy jerked her hammer free from his grasp and made it vanish again and just stared at him.

"Sonic how can you defend her after what she did to you how can you just sit there and not hate her for it." Sonic growled and balled his fist up looking down at Amy now. "I can let the past go I can forgive people for things unlike you Amy im not a grudge holder she did what she did and nothings going to change that but that's the past im not going to beat her up because she went out with someone else and everything else that happened, happened im not going to fix anything by sitting on it and grumbling to myself about how bad life sucks." Amy looked right back at him getting up in his face now there foreheads touching as the stared each other down and for a good while it was just them and there meanest looks going back and forth between them before Amy broke off and huffed off in a storm slamming the front door as she walked inside.

Sonic just shook his head and looked back at Fiona seeing the cuts and the blood and held his head. "Man windows just hate you don't they Fiona." He chuckled and after looking at herself Fiona started to giggle softly as well before she stood up and whined holding her side before kneeling down again. "yeah maybe so but I think Her hammer hated me more." Sonic nodded and moved to her side and lifted her up looking at her again before helping her walk to the garage and up to the little room he shared with Tails sometimes and set her down on the bed there and went to the back then came back with a first-aid kit and opened it up getting some alcohol whips and started to gently clean her cuts out.

"there we go good as new, now stay with me from now on ok im going to try and be around as much as I can during the days so we can avoid another fight best thing to do when im not here is to go out of the house and walk around for a while I'm usually back later in the day." She nodded to him and looked down. "Im sorry about all this today I started this one she was just egging me on and after a while I couldn't take it anymore and kicked her.

Sonic looked at her and smirked. "I wondered where she got that bruise on her cheek from good kick she usually blocks those kinds of things she must have been stupid around you." That made Fiona chuckle and stand up slowly. "Yeah maybe it felt good until she slammed me into the wall with the hammer of hers." At that there was the sound of foot steps coming from the door hatch to the room and a second later Tails head popped up and smiled at Sonic then looked at the new girl and asked. "Hey Sonic who is she did she just get here or something."

Fiona looked pale as she saw Tails and didn't say anything Sonic seeing this nodded to Tails. "Yeah she just got here from Mobius her names Fiona." Tails smiled again and waved to her. "Hey Fiona you ok oh wait you must have been the one that got into a fight with Amy just now right sorry about here she's kind of crazy when it comes to other girls being around Sonic." Fiona nodded to him and seemed to get her color back as he left; she looked back up to Sonic now. "He doesn't remember me either does he?" Sonic sighed softly at that and shook his head to her. "I'm guessing he doesn't though that's not a bad thing I remembered you after a little while he might as well just give it time."

Later in the day Sonic took Fiona out and into the city for something she could use greatly, she had asked him what it was before they left but he just smiled and winked at her. "I know your going to love it Fiona just relax I promise nothing bad will happen." She reluctantly let that go and followed him threw the city streets talking casually with him as she was getting more and more used to him she felt less scared and more confident at least with him around. After a while of walking and talking which to them took only a few minutes he stopped her and smiled motioning to the store behind him with a smile and handed her a small blue card with his face on it. "This is a clothing store I don't ever use it but seeing as you have only the one outfit id think you would like to get yourself some new ones to go with it so just use my card and go crazy ill be at the front waiting for you to get done once you are just buy everything with that and ill help you home."

She looked up at the store and smirked rushing inside and into the back while Sonic stood there looking dumbstruck from her sudden burst of speed and enthusiasm but just chuckled and walked in after her and sat down in the waiting area in the front of the store. After what seemed like five or six hours and having dozed off in his chair Sonic was woken up by a tap on the shoulder and the sound of Fiona's voice. "Hey Sonic I'm done but you think you could help me get this stuff home I bought a lot." Sonic chuckled and sat up and started to turn to her. "Aw I'm sure it cant be th-HOLY CRAP!!!" he shouted seeing the veritable mountain of boxes and bags before him stuffed full of different clothes with a blushing Fiona standing before it. "I bought a wardrobe for each season so we wouldn't have to come back later for it I think I did good but I went a little over board in the athletics gear."

Sonic just stood there for a moment before standing up and stretching his legs out and moved over to the mound of clothes and grunted lifting a good half of it in one go then smiled at her and picked up the other half with his other arm and just grinned at her. "I think ill carry the ladies things while she walks if that's alright with you." Fiona just looked at him stunned now. "Jeez Sonic you didn't look like you could do that are you ok?" He just nodded to her and smiled as he walked out balancing the two stacks of clothes in his arms. "Sure I'm ok now you want a ride home or did you want to walk back with me." Fiona again looked at him. "What do you mean a ride home like a Taxi or something" He just smirked and shook his head. "Nope I'm mean you hop on my back and run us home its quicker and faster to." She sighed and looked at him confused as to how he thought he could do this but seeing an opportunity to relax she climbed up on his back and waited now it was quiet for a second before the world around her burst into a tunnel version of what it had been everything around her blurring as Sonic ran as fast as he could with her and her clothes on him which wound up getting them there in a few minutes instead of a few seconds.

After that was done and he let her off and let her straighten her hair out he smiled and walked with her up to her room then put her things down and waved to her. "I'm going to wait for you down stairs ok just come on down when you get done packed everything away." She nodded to him and waved back before turning and setting to un-packing her things then putting them away smiling as she did so, though time passed quickly and what seemed like minutes passed she heard a soft knock on the door of her room and went to open it and saw Sonic standing there with a plate of food in his hand. "Hey you missed Lunch so I brought you some hope you like it everything going alright in here." She nodded to him and placed the plate of food down on the dresser next to the door and waved for him to come in which he did quickly.

Fiona smiled and motioned around the room smiling. "I've almost got everything packed away just need to finish off my shirts and shoes and then ill just pack away my private things then ill be done." She smiled and turned to look back at Sonic who smiled back at her nodding to her. "Very nice Fiona so you liking it here so far." She nodded again. "Oh yeah this place is a huge turn for me but I like it whole lot better than everything being dead and people fighting every hours of every day though I will miss the excitement." Sonic just chuckled at that and smiled leaning against the wall. "Oh don't you worry I'm getting kind of board myself but hat usually means Egg-head is up to something big which means lots of fighting and smashing things." Fiona perked up at that and smiled again. "Nice ill get a chance at knocking that fat moron around to sounds like you got it good here Sonic."

They laughed and talked about things for a while Sonic having to turn his back as she got to her Panties and bras but once that was done they walked out still talking and laughing. Amy heard all this and growled huffing and sitting down quickly on the couch next to Tails who was bounced by her, he looked over at her and sighed shaking his head. "Jeez what crawled up and bit you this time Amy." Amy glared at Tails who scooted a little bit farther away from her. "That new girl Fiona I can't believe she would show her face around here after what she did." Tails looked at Amy confused now and scratched his head. "So just what did she do that was bad Amy she seems like a nice girl to me." Amy sighed and looked at him. "You probably don't remember because you were really young Tails but she hurt you and Sonic bad before she Betrayed us we used to live on another planet before this one it was called Mobius as well but it was much different it used to just be us Mobians on it no Humans at all and when that was where we lived we fought a man that is related to who was called Dr. Ivo Robotnick he turned hundreds of us into mindless killing machines by robotization and made us hunt our friends down but even after we beat him we had problems two more people came the first other humans we had seen besides Robotnick they just called themselves the Iron King and the Iron Queen, the Queen was the one that gave us the most trouble and in the time were fighting her Fiona over there was seduced by a dark version of Sonic who called himself Scourge he used to be identical to Sonic save for a few tiny differences that was until he stole energy from the master Emerald and became green and scared, anyway after that happened Fiona betrayed all of us and broke sonic's heart leaving him to be with the dark him and after basically trying to make you as heart broken as Sonic Fiona slapped you right across the face then warped away with her dark Sonic."

Tails sat there remembering everything as she told him and when it all finally stopped coming back to him he looked down and then saw Sonic with Fiona and growled at her getting up off the couch and going over to her and looked up at her from behind still grinding his teeth to calm down. "So now I remember you Fiona I cant believe this after all these years you come crawling back to us." She looked down now and sighed looking at the floor before she turned and looked at tails who was still looking pissed. "tails I didn't have a choice in this I wouldn't have expected anything but hate from you and Sonic and Amy for what I did before, but I was young then drawn to danger and fighting and with Scourge I had that but after you all left the planet and went to the new planet Me and Scourge just went out the window he abused me everyday the old team I used to be on used me as there playing while I was powerless against them all, for the ten years you have been gone iv been paying for my stupidity in the worst way possible and finally I got to get away from it all and he dumped me here in the one place I have people that hate me more than anything, iv been quiet now as I have been here iv not done one thing that didn't egg me on to hurt it, but I don't expect you to forgive me." She looked down at that and sighed again waiting for tails to go off on her like she just knew he was going to do…but it never came.

Tails stood there looking at her and saw the stitched wound on her side and saw all the marks of abuse and sighed holding his head." Dame it now I'm the ass hole, great…look I'm sorry Fiona ok I didn't know anything about all that and I guess I can forgive you for something that happened ten years ago, just as long as your true to your word and stay out of trouble." She nodded slowly and looked up again at him and hugged him softly for a moment before backing up again. "I am sorry about what I did before nothing ever seems as good before you loose it to something else, I learned that the hard way and I am going to make up for it I swear I am." Tails just nodded to her and sat back down on the couch but saw Amy was gone and smirked and he stretched out over the couch and smiled as he went back to watching his shows.

Sonic smiled at Fiona and rubbed her back soothingly. "See told you everything was going to be alright, Amy will come around on her own time Cream has never known you so she'll just love the heck out of you as will Vanilla and as for Knuckles well…we'll deal with him when the time comes, with him you might just have to beat him into accepting your apology." Fiona nodded to him and smiled again. "At least that I can do right." And with that they walked out of the house and started to talk again getting know each other again after being apart for so many years.


	4. What Red and Blue Do

**What Red and Blue Do**

_Three days later noon_

Sonic was into training with Fiona now and they both enjoyed there friendly competition with each other sparing and trying to see who could out last the other. As it was now they were even Sonic had speed and Fiona had endurance both would go for hours on end dueling each other in a small ring Tanaka had made for them one day and both used it to the fullest. Things had simmered down mostly between Amy and Fiona both had agreed to not mess with the other and left it at that though they were warming up to becoming friends with each other Sonic and Tails had both seen the girls Doing there make-up together talking like sisters which made the boys freak out and start running around screaming the end of the world was happening which just made the girls laugh and high five each other.

With a well placed kick Sonic lost balance and toppled to the ground where Fiona pounced and sat on his back pinning him with her body and smiled at him. "Finally got you Sonic you were good but you couldn't get away from me forever." She giggled as he chuckled and was let up by her smiling back at her as both breathed hard and smiled at each other. "yeah I guess I couldn't run forever that one time but ill get it back to being even again soon just you wait." They smiled again and headed inside with each other and there friends Tails and Sonic talking about the match while Amy and Fiona high fived again and started to brag about how awesome girls were compaiered to guys which made both tails and Sonic roll there eyes playfully at them.

Ellie smiled as they came in and placed down a big plate of well cooked steak and some glasses of cool soda and water which Sonic and Fiona started to drink and eat quickly smiling as they talked with each other and there friends. After the meal was over both Sonic and Fiona headed into the up stairs and waved to each other as they headed into different bath rooms to wash up in. Fiona after striping down sighed and slipped into the nice hot water and moaned softly from how good it felt on her soar muscles. Her stitches had been removed yesterday and now the only thing that would let anyone know anything had happened there at all was a paper thin scar then was well hidden in her fur. She sat there thinking as she washed herself off and scrubbed soap into her head and body washing it down leaving her fur bright and shinny, she relaxed in the shower now letting the hot water run over her supple breasts and down her curves as she let her mind wonder off into other things. She began to think about the past few days and how things seemed to be changing so quickly for her Amy was more or less her friend now as well as Tails Sonic was a special friend to her and she had even managed to talk to Chris more over the few times everyone else was out doing there own things, the kid was actually really smart way smarter than he let the others think she blushed when she remembered how he had managed to call her on her attraction to Sonic and as she thought about the Blue hedgehog she blushed more and more as where she was didn't help her mind stay in the cleanest of places she shook her head and started to fiddle with the end of her long hair.

Mean while Sonic was in his shower which had had started to use as a sauna filling the whole room with steam as he sat on the inner shelf of the tub and relax. He sighed as him mind wondered to Fiona again he had been thinking about her a lot lately his mind would wonder to her when he was off on one of his runs and when he was even just sleeping he'd dream of her. "I wish I could have her again just for me this time no one else id be there for her this time as well id protect her id keep everything bad from happening to her." He sighed again and relaxed in the sauna of a bath room he had there and after a few more minutes stood up and turned the water off having already showered he just dried off and shook the rest of the water from his quills and fur.

Fiona walked out of her shower and closed it all down flipping the little fan on in the room so that the steam would clear out as well as make the room cool down, she walked out and down the hall quickly to her room and slipped inside before she dropped her towel and headed for her clothes, she dressed quickly slipping on her panties and a bra then over that put on a green T-shirt with some blue short-shorts and looked at herself in the mirror she liked what she saw and smiled nodding though pulled her hair back into a pony tail again and tied it off with a normal hair band since she had out grown her small yellow bow. "Alright now lets go see what I can get going today." She walked out just as Sonic was coming down the hall from his room and smiled at him which made him smile and wave to her. He walked over to her and nodded to her look smirking. "very nice Fiona you always did look good in things like that I still remember that jumpsuit you used to wear when you were still a freedom fighter." She blushed at that and waved him down giving him a playful shove. "Aw don't remind me about that old thing god I remember it now to jeez I looked so silly in that thing."

They came down the steps laughing about how each looked back then Sonic was laughing as he made the big belly motion with his hands and this only made Fiona laugh louder. Amy and tails both looked up at them and smiled at them before going back to watching TV with each other, Sonic walked with Fiona as they walked outside again and headed into town talking with each other some how getting on the subject of relationships and who they had been with. Fiona just sighed softly as she looked down at this and sighed. "I didn't really have a relation ship after the fighting ended I was just basically a sex toy to the rest of the Destructix team I hated my life then I missed so much in the positive world." Sonic nodded to her and stroked her back softly to comfort her he knew that talking about the old days were painful for her she always seemed to go into a near crying state thinking back on that place.

He just smiled softly at her and stroked her back and shoulders softly. "Hey now come on buck up I haven't had a good relationship either, Amy is insane when it comes to me, and Sally just left me for the monkey Kane that was around the same time the Iron Queen almost killed us all had to fight her to get Nicole back from her." He sighed as well his ears drooping back as well as he thought about it all. "It seems so long ago right now I cant believe all that happened to us when were just kids its so crazy nothing like that happens here the kids here are like immune to danger unless they willingly throw themselves into it." She nodded to him and smiled. "That's a good thing right at least nothing like what happened to us will happen to them."

He nodded to her and smiled as they walked into a park the same one that she had landed in when she got here, she smiled at him as they walked inside the park and smiled as they just enjoyed the day there. Sonic eventually being the blunt one of the two and decided to break the silence between them and asked the question that was bugging him. "Fiona I have to ask you do you ever wonder what it would be like if you and I were together again maybe for good." She blushed at this and looked down playing with her ponytail again as she looked down. "Yeah I do its hard not to after what Scourge did to me and how I feel now around you and everything its really hard to not think about what that would be like." He nodded to her and fought back a massive smile as he walked on until they came to a bench and they sat down next to each other.

He sat in quiet thinking about the information he had now and smiled again looking up now. "I guess were both the same then iv missed something in my life for years now I may be the fastest thing alive but im the worst when it comes to women hats why iv been thinking about this so much I finally get to see you again after ten years of wondering the galaxy for fun and the only thing I can seem to think about is you when im not fighting or anything, plus well the sparing doesn't help in my case." Fiona blushed at the meeting of what he had said and had to fight back nervous giggles. "Oh Sonic your just saying that I know you are." He shook his head to her. "No im not I mean everything I just said I love seeing the way your body looks in the light even when you're trying to kick me I messed up so bad in that list fight because I was looking at you the whole time it was so hard to concentrate on anything but you." She blushed again and looked down again trying to hide the blush which wasn't working ever well.

She took a deep breath and smiled looking up at him before hugging herself against him on the bench which made Sonic blush as well. "well Sonic im going to have to work slowly on this but I think I can learn to love you we just have to de everything right you know dates stuff like that." Sonic nodded happily to her and smiled brightly getting excited now. "Yeah I know and I promise this time ill be here for you when ever you need me nothing bad will happen at all." She just smiled again at him and sat there with him her head on his shoulder now while his hand went over her shoulders and hugged her close, he smiled brightly now and sighed happily as well. "Man this is going to be awesome I can tell already." She giggled softly as well and looked up at him and hugged him again tightly snuggling into him and enjoying the warm sun. "Yeah I can as well but for now let's just relax ok." He nodded to her and sat back smiling with her.

After there talk and walk in the park they headed back home Sonic kept his arm around her while she kept her head on his shoulder smiling happily as they walked to many smiles and congratulations from the people around them as they walked home Sonic had clearly forgotten about Amy at home and as they walked in it hit him in the face literally as Amy slapped him across the face and looked at him. "So you couldn't even tell me when you started to go out could you, you had to hide it from me." Sonic looked confused at first before Fiona stood forward and smiled at Amy. "Sis we just now did it we aren't really going out just yet we're going to test this thing out first then if it works then we'll follow it ok." Sonic walked up next to Fiona rubbing his red and stinging cheek. "Yeah you think you could not slap me in the face next time I thought you were really mad at me and were going to smash me into the ground."

Amy just giggled and smiled at him. "Oh no im sorry didn't mean to hit you that hard it was supposed to be a light tap you ok." He nodded slowly taking his hand away from his cheek and smiled to her. She smiled back at him. "Good now as for why and im sure your wondering how im taking this so well its because iv got someone to me and tails have been hanging out more and more and well now I guess were together it just kind of happened a few days ago." Sonic looked at her then to tails walking up behind her and kiss her on the cheek with a smile which made Amy blush and giggle. Tails just smiled at her then looked at Sonic and Fiona. "Hey guys you doing well." Sonic and Fiona both just nodded slowly to him there mouths open slightly as they were quiet shocked from what they just saw. Tails just nodded and smiled at them seeming oblivious to there shock.

_The next day_

Fiona woke slowly and groaned as she stretched out under her sheets and then hopped up and out of bed and looked around before doing her morning warm up to wake up. Smiling she walked out of her room and knocked on Sonic's door and smiled when she heard a groan from the other side. "Oh man what time is it?" Fiona walked in and smiled at him. "Oh just about noon we both slept in come on lets get up and get something to eat." He smiled at her and nodded to her getting up slowly smiling at her as he put his gloves and shoes on again and started to walk over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek which made her blush happily and kiss him back before both walked down stairs and into the kitchen. They were greeted by Both Tails and Amy smiling as they started on there lunch Sonic and Fiona joined them and smiled as they got there own sandwiches and started to eat quickly so they could go out for there date today. Finishing there meal they went back up and got themselves to look good Sonic even put on some clothes for this a pair of blue jeans and a green open chest shirt he walked out of his room and smiled as Fiona came down the hall to him smiling as she did and took hs hand in hers and both started to walk out with another wave goodbye to tails and Amy on the couch watching TV together again.

Sonic and Fiona both waked with each other to a nice restaurant and smiled as they went in the people around them smiling as they walked in and the waiter there smiled and bowed to them and quickly took them inside the building and to a private table in the back Fiona smiled as Sonic pulled the chair out for her and scooted her up as well before sitting down himself and smiled at her. "So what do you think Fiona I thought you might like this place." She nodded to him and smiled as well looking over the menu before licking her lips. "Oh yeah this place is awesome just look at all there stuff, steaks and everything like that." Sonic chuckled and smiled at her before looking at everything on the menu as well and licked his lips looking at the different kinds of chili dogs he could have.

After ordering and eating they paid and left holding each others hands as they walked out together Fiona smiling happily up at him while he just smiled back at her. They walked with each other for a little while talking softly and laughing happily every now and then as they walked and talked. Soon they sat down and at the park again this time though to enjoy the moon light on the small lake there they smiled as they snuggled into each other smiling as they relaxed with each other. Sonic smiled and nuzzled her softly smiling. "I love ya you know that right?" She blushed but smiled at him not used to being told that she just let a few small tears fall before she looked up at him with bright happy eyes that seemed to glow in the moon light she smiled again and closed in on him quickly kissing him full on while her hands moved up to the back of his head and held him in the kiss. He was shocked by this for a good minute or two before he finally un-wound and moaned softly kissing her back pushing back now making it deeper holding her hips with his hands as he pulled her close to him and kissed her more and more.

After minutes of this they broke the kiss and panted looking at each other blushing deeply before they smiled at each other again. Sonic stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head slowly blushing deeply before he cleared his throat and hold his hand out to her. "Come on let's get home and get to bed its late." Fiona nodded to him and took his hand and stood up next to him and kissed him again which made him blush and smile again. "Sounds like a plan Sonic lets get home Im tired from the fun we had." He shook his head and rushed to her side as she walked off and hugged her tightly against him nuzzling her softly as they both walked home hand in hand and loving each other greatly.


End file.
